


SERVILLETA

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny esta comiendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SERVILLETA

Danny y Steve estaban almorzando en la oficina de este último, (mejor dicho Danny almorzaba, Steve terminaba el papeleo de un caso).

_ En serio, ¿quieres llenar todo de migas?

_ ¡Don limpio, no estoy llenando nada de migas!

_ ¡que no me llames Don limpio, Danno!

_ ¡Pues no me llames Danno, Monk!

Steve, iba a protestar pero se calló, dejó un lado sus papeles, se levantó de su silla, cogió una servilleta, y se dirigió hacia otro lado de la mesa.

_ Ten, te has manchado la cara de mayonesa.

_ Gracias, Monk.

Cuando estaba por alcanzar la servilleta, Steve agarro el brazo de Danny, y se acercó a él, lamio la comisura del labio del rubio, tomándose su tiempo. Esa acción dejo a Danny atónito, sin realizar.

_ Tenías una mancha de mayonesa en la comisura- Volvió a sentarse en su silla, y sonrió disimuladamente, pues la verdad no había ninguna mancha, tan sólo le apetecía lamer el labio de su compañero, (ciertamente, le gustaría lamer el cuerpo de su compañero rubio, si es en la mesa mucho mejor)


End file.
